Adventure Comics Vol 1 250
Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * Lorac-K7 (a criminal from the future) Other Characters: * Edaw-8 (a lawman from the future) * Brook (Mayor of Smallville) * H.M. Sands (principal of Smallville High School) * Mr. Bemis (teacher at Smallville High School) * Mr. Carr (superintendant at the Steel Mill) Locations: * ** * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Counterfeit Carson Other Characters: * :* Bowman of Britain :* Bowman of the Bush :* Ace Archer :* Phantom of France :* Verde Flecha :* Archer of Arabia :* Archer of the Alps :* Troubador :* Emerald Archer :* Green Bowman Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * None Other Characters: * Arvy Rush (a scientist) Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * "The Imposter from the Year 2958" is reprinted in ''80-Page Giant'' #10. * "The Green Arrows of the World" is reprinted in ''DC Special Blue Ribbon Digest'' #23 and Showcase Presents: Green Arrow. * Superboy appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #66. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #251. * Jonathan Kent appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #66. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #251. * Lana Lang appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #66. She appears next in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #67. * Lewis Lang appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #66. He appears next in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #67. * Martha Kent appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #66. She appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #251. * Green Arrow appeared last in ''World's Finest Comics'' #95. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #251. * Speedy appeared last in ''World's Finest Comics'' #95. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #251. * Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #249. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #251. * Topo the Octopus appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #249. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #251. * With this issue, Jack Kirby and his wife, Roz become the artists for the Green Arrow back-up features. | Trivia = * This issue features one-page "Little Pete" and "Honey in Hollywood" humor strips by Henry Boltinoff. * The names Edaw-8 and Lorac-K7 are actually Wade and Carol spelled backwards. What significance this has in relation to this particular comic book or its creative team is unknown. * Wade-8 and Lorac-K7 are from the year 2958, the same time era as the Legion of Super-Heroes, who first appeared only three issues earlier in ''Adventure Comics'' #247. There is no connection between the two groups of time travelers, and for all intents and purposes, they have never met one another. * "The Green Arrows of the World" is loosely adapted from a previous story originally presented in ''Detective Comics'' #215 entitled, "The Batmen of All Nations". | Recommended = * Action Comics * Adventure Comics * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Green Arrow (Volume 1) * Green Arrow (Volume 2) * Superboy (Volume 1) * Superboy (Volume 2) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #1 (Aquaman biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #9 (Green Arrow biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #21 (Speedy biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #22 (Superboy as Superman biography page) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Aquaman image gallery * Aquaman appearances list * Aquaman quotes page *Green Arrow image gallery * Green Arrow appearances list * Green Arrow quotes page * Lana Lang image gallery * Lana Lang appearances list * Lana Lang quotes page * Speedy image gallery * Speedy appearances list * Speedy quotes page * Superboy image gallery * Superboy appearances list * Superboy quotes page | Links = * Adventure Comics article at Wikipedia * Adventure Comics series index at Wikipedia * Aquaman article at Wikipedia * Aquaman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Aquaman article at Toonopedia * Aquaman article at Supermanica * Green Arrow article at Wikipedia * Green Arrow biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Arrow article at Toonopedia * Green Arrow article at Supermanica * Lana Lang article at Wikipedia * Lana Lang article at Supermanica * Lana Lang biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speedy article at Wikipedia * Speedy biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speedy article at Supermanica * Superboy article at Wikipedia * Superboy biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Superboy article at Toonopedia * Superboy article at Supermanica }}